


Cuando ella volvió

by LynValo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Not a Love Story, One-sided Maria Hill/Steve Rogers Mention, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynValo/pseuds/LynValo
Summary: Post-Captain America: Civil WarMaria regresa a Nueva York y visita la torre, encontrándose sólo con Tony. Como no hay nadie más, ellos se divierten.





	Cuando ella volvió

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí este fic como a los dos meses de haberse estrenado CA:Civil War, pero hasta ahora me decidí a compartirlo.
> 
> Por si a media lectura surge la duda, quiero aclarar que no odio a ningún personaje, en serio, por si les da esa impresión por algo que se llegue a mencionar. Escribí esto con amor <3

La noche había caído, afortunadamente, porque había sido un día difícil luego del trabajo, sentirse acechado por políticos, y su _proyecto_ con el niño Parker. El silencio en la torre ahora le confortaba. Se serviría un trago y tal vez hasta vaya a la cama pronto, ¿quién sabe?, muy pocas veces pasaba, pero sucedía a final de cuentas.

Caminó hasta el mini-bar, todavía aflojándose la corbata. Pocos segundos después ya estaba sirviéndose un trago. Su primer sorbo y suspiro relajadamente, se recargó en la barra y continuó disfrutando del licor. Todo tranquilamente hasta que escuchó algo. No distinguía bien qué clase de ruido era, pero definitivamente no venía del exterior. FRIDAY no mencionaba nada, le parecía sospechoso, así que se preparó por si sería necesario llamar a su armadura. Miró por toda la sala, lucía aparentemente vacía. Comenzó a dar unos pasos, cuando una voz familiar lo sobresaltó.

 

—Este lugar no solía estar tan vacío — el intruso hablo. Giró y entonces le miró. No era cualquier intruso, era…

—¿Hill? — la ex agente de SHIELD estaba ahí, de brazos cruzados, con su expresión neutra. Su ropa era casual, su cabello estaba suelto, ayudando a lucir mucho más despreocupada la situación.

—Stark — le respondió manteniendo su mueca serena.

—¿Cómo entraste aquí? — en cuanto terminó su cuestionamiento se dio cuenta de que tal vez era bobo.  

—Trabajé en SHIELD, también trabajé para ti, ¿en serio te sorprende cómo lo logré? — enarcó una de sus cejas.

—No trabajaste realmente para mí, fuiste una infiltrada — le reclamó no tan seriamente.

—Vamos, _jefe_ , de cualquier modo estábamos en el mismo bando de los buenos — soltó. Tony abandonó el trago que tenía y caminó hasta sentarse en uno de los sofás.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — ahora él se cruzó de brazos — No es que no me le alegre verte, pero sinceramente creí que no volverías. Llegaste muy tarde a la _fiesta._

—Sí, gran fiesta, que terminó en un gran desastre — opinó mientras se acercaba más. Finalmente se sentó en el sofá delante de él — De algún modo siempre lo hacen peor, ¿no?

—Esta vez nos superamos — soltó con un suspiro — Pero también llegas tarde a querer llamarme la atención.

—Estuve atendiendo asuntos más urgentes. No creí que las cosas se saldrían tanto de control — aclaró sin inmutarse — Y no vengo a llamarte la atención, no es mi problema. Además, estoy de tu lado en cuanto a los acuerdos.

—Es bueno saberlo, así no me atacarás — se recargó más en el respaldo del sofá, relajó sus brazos y cruzó las piernas — Pero sigues sin responderme; ¿qué haces aquí, Maria? ¿Tus _asuntos urgentes_ terminaron?

—Sí, terminaron. Y creí que sería agradable volver a Nueva York, pensé en hacer una visita a mi antiguo _jefe_. También esperaba encontrar a más.

—Oh, ¿es una visita? Porque normalmente las visitas amistosas llaman a la puerta en lugar de burlar el sistema de seguridad para escabullirse como un intruso.

—No sé cuántas personas estén intentando husmear en tu sistema de seguridad, y tengo que proteger mi identidad.

—Déjame adivinar, las cámaras de esta sala no funcionan por el momento — como respuesta, Hill le sonrió suavemente. Tony respondió a la sonrisa — Así que estoy aquí, con una de las dos mujeres más letales que he conocido, pero pase lo que pase no habrá evidencia.

—Como si no pudieras llamar alguna de tus armaduras.

—¿Me darías tiempo? — Tony enarcó una ceja, sonriéndole levemente. Maria se encogió de hombros, como si pudiera dejarle con la duda, aunque Stark sabía bien la respuesta.

—No hay ningún propósito para hacerte daño — le aseguró.

—Bien, entonces eres una visita, así que, ¿puedo ofrecerte un trago?

—Claro — Maria le sonrió un poco más abiertamente.

—¿Qué te sirvo? — le preguntó cuando ya estaba caminando hacia el mini-bar

—De lo que tú estabas bebiendo está bien.

 

Tony asintió. Llegó al mini-bar y con toda calma sirvió el nuevo trago y volvió a servirse el suyo. Observó a Maria desde ese punto, la mujer estaba serenamente sentada y le devolvió la mirada sin inmutarse. Tony había sido sincero, creyó que no volvería a ver a Maria, no con esa vida de espía y luego de haber abandonado al equipo. Quizá no lo abandonó completamente, pero así se sintió. Y ahora que volvía ya no había tal equipo. De cualquier modo, era agradable verla de nuevo, un tanto inquietante pero agradable. En realidad jamás se iba a quejar si una mujer hermosa de vez en cuando se dejaría ver por la torre. Aunque podría permanecer el problema de sentir que en cualquier momento Maria saltaría a él y le cortaría la garganta o algo peor. Ya vivieron un tiempo bajo el mismo techo, pero ahora, con todo lo sucedido recientemente, Tony tenía sus razones para desconfiar de todo mundo. Si antes esa actitud y personalidad de Maria le parecía caliente, ahora le ponía alerta. Oh vamos, a quién engañaba, le seguiría pareciendo caliente. Imposible ignorar su belleza y actitud atrayente. Si hasta el “gran” (ex)Capitán América había quedado cautivado con Hill. Tony no era ciego, y fue fácil de notarlo. Rogers le sonreía mucho, buscaba conversar con ella, tenía esos gestos como darle su chaqueta, abrirle la puerta, tenderle su mano cuando la veía bajar algún escalón. Pobre Rogers, nunca tuvo oportunidad. Era obvio que esa clase de gestos no iban con alguien como Hill; ella quería algo directo, tal vez incluso descarado. Bien, sin Steve ya por aquí, podría intentar algo.

 

—Entonces, ¿cuándo volviste a Nueva York? — le preguntó casualmente al entregarle su trago.

—Hace una semana.

—Tardaste mucho en _visitarme_ — jugó — ¿No estaba en tu lista de prioridades?

—No — respondió directamente, ocasionando que Tony sonriera ladinamente — Tuve que hacer cosas comunes primero. Buscar un departamento decente y ver mis opciones de empleo.

—Suena realmente aburrido.

—Lo es — suspiró — Como dije, vida ordinaria.

—Eso no parece ir contigo.

—Voy a intentarlo.

—¿En serio? — parecía divertido — ¿Qué clase de empleo _ordinario_ hay para una espía que trabajó en SHIELD?

—Cuando SHIELD cayó, muchos se fueron para la CIA, pero no sé si me interesa.

—Me ofende un poco que no consideres a Stark Industries de nuevo. ¿Tan malo fue?

—Creo que estoy vetada ahí — le siguió el juego.

—Tengo contactos, puedo conseguirte un puesto — le guiñó un ojo — Hablando en serio, siempre habrá un puesto para ti. Al igual que tu habitación en la torre sigue disponible.

—¿Hablas en serio? — parecía sorprendida, aunque trataba de controlar su gesto.

—Absolutamente. Después de todo nosotros no tenemos ni tuvimos ningún problema grave. Ya perdoné el que me hayas cambiado por Fury — hizo un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia. Hill soltó una leve risita.

—Seguro fue difícil para ti — bromeó ella.

—No tienes idea — le sonrió con coquetería — Fue difícil hacerme a la idea que ya no vería tu belleza por aquí, junto con tu vibra asesina.

—Vaya, ¿sueles decirle eso a muchas mujeres? — le miró retadoramente, pero una sonrisa pintaba sus labios.

—Sí, sobre todo lo de a vibra asesina. Ya sabes, todas lo tienen — respondió sarcástico, junto con su sonrisa cínicamente encantadora — ¿Tú sueles hacer visitas como si fueras un intruso a muchos hombres?

—Sólo a los que creo que sería divertido.

—¿Esto es divertido para ti?

—Todavía no — dio el último sorbo para terminar su trago, por lo que Tony se movió hasta sentarse a lado de ella.

—¿Te sirvo un poco más?

—Estoy bien así — dejó el vaso sobre la mesa de centro, sin despegar la mirada que él mantenía. Siempre alerta, siempre intimidante. Stark no podía desvanecer su sonrisa.

—La diversión no involucra alcohol.

—No — Hill respondió, entonces Tony también dejó su vaso sobre la mesa. Se acomodó mejor en el sofá, inclinándose levemente para estar más cerca de Maria.

—De cualquier modo haré que tu visita valga la pena.

—¿Tan seguro estás? — mantenía esa chispa retadora.

—Completamente seguro.

—Puedes intentarlo.

 

Un segundo más y ya estaba besando a Maria. Ella le correspondía, o más que eso, estaba buscando dominar el beso, pero Tony no se lo permitiría, a menos no tan fácil. Sería parte de la _diversión._ Se inclinó más hacia ella, haciendo que se hundiera en el sofá, hasta que poco a poco fue cayendo de espaldas y quedar acostada, con él encima, todavía compartiendo un beso intenso; no era agresivo ni desastroso, simplemente intenso, diferente a lo que había estado acostumbrado. Comenzó una leve caricia por los costados, mientras sentía las manos de Maria recorrer su espalda. Entonces ella le quitaba el saco e iniciaba a desabotonar el chaleco, en tanto Tony abría el cierre de la sudadera que Hill estaba usando. Cuando ambas prendas quedaron fuera, le tomó de la cintura para jalarle a la vez que él volvía a quedar sentado en el sofá y ella se colocaba a horcajadas sobre su regazo.

 

—Cama — Tony le _sugirió_ al romper el beso.

—Buena idea — se pusieron en pie y la condujo hasta su habitación.

—FRIDAY, ninguna interrupción, de ningún tipo — ordenó en cuanto cerró la puerta

— _Como ordene, jefe_ — respondió la AI.

 

Maria le esperaba sonriente justo a lado, recargada en la pared, por lo que la acorraló en el mismo sitio, reanudando el beso. Le quitó la blusa, y ella ya llevaba sus manos a deshacerse del cinturón de Tony. A prisa ambos se quedaron sin pantalones y descalzos. Las manos de Maria volvían a atacar una de sus prendas, Tony sintió cuando los delicados dedos desabotonaron los primeros tres botones de su camisa, pero cuando pretendían ir un poco más abajo, le tomó por las muñecas para detenerla.

 

—Vamos a conservarla — le dijo contra los labios.

 

A Hill pareció no importarle en lo más mínimo si aquella prenda se iba o se quedaba, no hizo comentario, en su lugar le abrazó para continuar besándose; un brazo por la nuca y otro por la espalda. Tony le tomaba por la cintura, para después deslizar una mano a una de las piernas y anclarla a su cadera, hundiendo sus dedos en el muslo. Se estaba creando una leve fricción entre sus cuerpos que comenzó a sacar suspiros en Maria. Al tanto de esto, Tony tomó la otra pierna y levantó a Hill, quién en seguida le rodeo por la cadera con ambas piernas. Ahora repartía húmedos besos por el cuello, los hombros y la clavícula de la mujer, mientras la conducía hasta la cama.

Ambos cayeron a la cama. Tony escurrió los besos por el pecho, sus manos acariciaban las largas piernas. El delicado cuerpo de Hill se retorcía un poco para seguir creando el contacto insistente entre sus cuerpos, su piel suave se sentía increíblemente bien, y había comenzado a jadear un poco más alto; aumentando la excitación en Tony.

Continuó descendiendo con los besos, pasando por su pecho, luego al plano vientre, burlándose un poco al dejar sólo un beso a lado de la cadera y seguir a las piernas. Llenó los pálidos y suaves muslos con besos húmedos, mientras sentía las manos ajenas jugar con su cabello. Hill parecía paciente, dispuesta a no caer en las burlas, pretendiendo estar bajo control. Tony sonrió casi malignamente, haría que esa aparente tranquilidad en Maria se esfumara. Así que acercó su boca hasta que pasó su lengua por encima de la ropa interior de Hill, todavía jugando. La sintió temblar levemente y escuchó un suspiro. Dejó otros besitos por el abdomen para luego tomar entre sus dientes el borde de aquella prenda y así deslizarla por las largas piernas y finalmente retirarla.

Miró a los ojos de Maria y ella le sonrió, pasando la punta de su lengua entre sus labios en un gesto provocador. Tony le sonrió antes de volver a llevar su boca entre aquellas piernas, así escuchó el primer gemido. Más de esos deliciosos sonidos siguieron cuando él continuó trabajando con su lengua, sintiendo más calor.

Podía sentir todo el exquisito estremecimiento de Maria cuando él se centraba en su clítoris. Ella estaba gimiendo más fuerte, sus muslos temblaban, podía percibirla más húmeda. Entonces continuó, incluso cuando una mano se enterró en su cabello y le causó dolor, porque escuchar los gemidos de Maria y verla retorcerse era algo que definitivamente valía la pena. Y ella llegó, de una forma que incluso Tony gimió con sentirla y verla temblar, apreciando ese gesto de profundo placer en su rostro.

 

—¿Está valiendo la pena? — le preguntó en un sensual susurro cuando se incorporó un poco y dejó más besos por su cuello. Escuchó una leve risita satisfecha de Maria como respuesta — Y aún hay más.

—Muéstrame — demandó, llevando sus manos hasta el trasero de Stark para apretarle y juntar más sus cuerpos.

 

Mordió los labios de Maria, ella sonrió y Tony se deshizo ahora de su propia ropa interior. Se movió hasta que pudo alcanzar el cajón de su cómoda donde guardaba los preservativos y el lubricante. Sin perder más tiempo se colocó el condón, tomando más del lubricante para aplicarlo sobre su miembro. Estaba por acomodarse de nuevo sobre Maria, pero ella en un movimiento lo ponía con la espalda en la cama y se subía a horcajadas sobre su cadera. Tony se dejó hacer, flexionó las rodillas para acomodarse mejor y le sonrió traviesamente a Maria mientras la veía acomodarse para penetrarse.

Hill se sentó sobre su erección y ambos soltaron un suspiro de placer. Maria comenzó a moverse, era lento y suave al principio, pero cuando inclinó su cuerpo para apoyar sus manos sobre el colchón, pudo hacer los movimientos más rápidos y profundos, complaciendo a ambos. Tony clavó sus manos en la estrecha cintura, disfrutando de ese cuerpo caliente y su movimiento. No tardó mucho en él mismo en participar en el ritmo de la penetración cuando también comenzó a oscilar su cadera. Los gemidos de Maria volvieron a hacerse más notorios, y Tony también comenzaba a jadear.

No iba a negar que al menos un par de veces había fantaseado con lo que sería tener a Maria Hill montándolo, y bien, ahora aquí estaban, y estaba siendo mejor de lo que pudo imaginar. Por ello dejó que las cosas continuaran así, en esa posición. Era bueno, la vista era hermosa y Maria se sentía increíble.

Pero cuando se estaba acercando al orgasmo, tomó a Maria para invertir nuevamente las posiciones. La presionó contra el colchón, se inclinó sobre ella colocando sus antebrazos a cada lado de su cabeza, y continuó a penetrarle, sólo que ahora más rápido, siendo más duro. Maria echó su cabeza hacia atrás con párpados cerrados y los labios separados soltando un profundo gemido. A él mismo le era imposible callar sus propios gemidos, y realmente no le importaba, esto se sentía bien. Por lo que continuó moviéndose duro, rápido. Sintió un nuevo temblor en el cuerpo de Maria, anunciando su segundo clímax, y eso desencadenó el orgasmo de Tony.

Quedó respirando agitadamente entre su cuello mientras sentía todavía el placer recorrerle. Maria se encontraba calmando su propia respiración. Un momento después Tony se incorporaba y se deshacía del condón, cuando volvía su vista a la cama, encontró a Maria recogiendo su ropa.

 

—Puedes quedarte — le dijo Tony, con una mueca agradable.

—Creo que lo haré, porque ahora sólo pienso en dormir.

 

Y así es como los dos volvieron a meterse en la cama para dormir. Tony también estaba cansado, no le importaba si Hill se quedaba. No era como si fuera una de esas personas que Tony sí prefería que se marcharan en seguida, a María la conocía, era diferente. Tal vez algo extraño, hasta para él, pero vamos, era María, fueron (¿eran?) amigos o algo así. No le molestaba su compañía, incluso apostaba que al despertar seguiría sin haber algo extraño o incómodo.

Pero al día siguiente cuando Tony despertó, Maria ya se había ido.

De acuerdo, eso también era completamente normal.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> No me arrepiento de nada~


End file.
